Oriental Love
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: After joining the crew of the Black Lagoon, Rock discovers something interesting about his girlfriend. Established Rock/Shenhua. M for implied adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own Black Lagoon**

**This story takes starts pre-series. I may or may not continue it, depending on how my inspiration strikes. **

**0000000000000000000000**

Shenhua smiled as she awoke for the day.

The Taiwanese woman was amazed at how…comforting it was to be loved. The only way it could be better was if she could share her real self with her boyfriend, Rokuro Okajima.

The blue-eyed woman worked as an assassin for the Sun Yee On Triad, specifically the branch that operated out of Roanapur, Thailand. Occasionally she did a freelance job, but whether she was working for the Triad or an independent contract, Shenhua was very good at her job. Her twin kukri knives were often stained red with her various target's blood.

And her boyfriend knew nothing of this

She'd met him when she had come to Japan on a job.

At the time, all she'd had on her target was a picture and knowledge that he was an executive with Asahi Heavy Industries. He'd gotten into debt with the Triads, and Mr. Chang, her boss, wanted to make an example out of him to discourage others. But thanks to the man's money, he'd done a good job hiding.

Shenhua had then decided to seduce her boyfriend, a salary-man at Asahi, to gain access to company social events, in the hope of eventually finding her target and then tracking him to his home.

Rokuro had been simply a means to an end at first. She'd chosen to seduce him because he was somewhat shy and quiet from her observations, and she believed it would be easy to manipulate him. But as she seduced him, she found herself seduced by him. She quickly learned that while Rokuro was quiet, and shy in public, he had a devious mind. Not to mention his romantic tendency and tenderness with her.

Most men she encountered simply tried sleeping with her. Rokuro tried to dig into her very soul. The conversation he held with her were…enlightening, despite the things she'd had to leave out.

Of course it helped that his naturally thin frame, and preferred style of clothes (even when he wasn't working he preferred dress shirts and slacks), hid a surprisingly muscular body.

She treasured the care and attention he lavished on her. And though she told him she traveled for work to explain her need to return to Roanapur, he remained faithful to her (she'd actually tested this, hiring a fairly attractive prostitute to attempt to seduce him), despite her long absences.

Knowing that she currently had only one more day with him before she had to return to Roanapur, Shenhua decided to wake Rokuro up. With a mischievous smirk on her face, she climbed over him so that she was straddling him. Then she lowered herself onto him.

00000000000000000000000000000000

**A Few Weeks Later**

Rokuro Okajima or, as he was now known as, Rock, picked up the phone and began to dial the number Shenhua had given him to contact her when she was away on business.

A few days ago, he had been taken hostage on a business assignment for Asahi Heavy Industries. Through a series of events, he'd ended up working for his once captors. And, having settled into the room Dutch had provided for him at the company's dock, he'd thought hard about what to do about Shenhua.

He loved her, enough that he had planned on asking her to marry him when she returned from her trip. But because he loved her, he couldn't ask her to come live with him in Roanapur. It was a dangerous city, and he knew that while he was fit, he was ill equipped to protect even himself in this city, let alone the woman he loved. But he'd had his eyes opened, and there was no way he could go back to work in Japan. Asahi had tried to kill him, apparently caring for him as much as a used up piece of paper. Considering how junior he'd be if he tried to get another job, he had no illusions other companies wouldn't do the same thing.

But before he'd finished dialing the number on the old payphone, a voice he did not expect to hear spoke behind him, "Rokuro!" He turned, and was stunned to find his girlfriend standing behind him with a shocked look on her face. He noticed that on top of her usual attire, she had several throwing knives strapped to both her thighs. Before he could ask what she was doing in this city, she asked, in her native Chinese, "_What are you doing here?"_

_"__I could ask you the same question,"_ he answered, using her preferred language, and finally noticed the large suitcase she had with her.

Shenhua glanced at the suitcase, before saying, "_I can't talk now, but I should be free shortly. In the meantime," _her eyes hardened slightly and she grabbed his arm, before guiding him to a red sedan, "_You will come with me. It is not safe for you to be on the streets by yourself."_

_"__But…"_

_"__Do not argue,"_ she commanded, a harsh edge to her voice. "_Now is not the time. I will finish my errand, during which you will remain in this car." _ She sighed, and in a softer voice continued, "_Then we will go someplace private and talk."_

Without waiting for a response, she closed the door. Rock watched as she walked back to the curb, grabbed the suitcase, and drug it to the trunk.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The ride was awkward and silent as Shenhua drove to a business that proclaimed itself to be U. G. Pork. After telling Rock to stay put, Shenhua took the suitcase out of the trunk and into the building, returning several minutes later, and driving to a Chinese restaurant.

Upon entering the bar, Shenhua quietly spoke to the host, before she and Rock walked back to a private room.

After entering placing their orders, and being left alone, Rock finally broke the silence between them. "_Shall you go first or shall I?"_

Shenhua sighed, before replying. "_Please, tell me why you are in Roanapur first." _She paused for a moment before adding, "_I am not sure you will want to sit and explain why you are here after I explain why I am."_

Rock looked at her strangely for a moment, before explaining to the woman across from him how he had come to Roanapur. When he explained about his phone call where Mr. Kageyama basically told him he was a dead, he noticed a hard glint enter his girlfriend's eyes, though he continued his tale.

"_I suppose it is time for me to explain myself then,"_ Shenhua sighed after Rock had finished his explanation.

"_You work in the city,"_ Rock said, having put the pieces together himself. Noticing that he had Shenhua's attention, he continued, "_You're a guard or enforcer of some kind, my guess is for the Triads."_

The Taiwanese woman looked at Rock with pride. "_Yes," _she confirmed._ "I work for the Triads. Though I am a bit more than a guard or enforcer, though I have done those duties. Mostly, I am an assassin. I am sent to kill people, in and out of the city. I was on a job when I met you."_

She looked away from Rock, waiting for his condemnation. She was surprised when he said, "_I understand why you never told me."_

Shenhua looked up at him shocked. "_You're not mad at me for deceiving you."_

Rock shrugged. "_A little, but I can't fault you. As far as you knew, I was a law abiding man who would not only leave you, but turn you in to the authorities," _he explained. "_I wouldn't have, but you didn't know that. I suppose the question is, what do we do now?"_

Shenhua smiled slightly, "_You could move in with me. I have a rather nice apartment, and there is plenty of space."_

The Japanese man smiled. "_I'd like that, but I had something else in mind."_

_"__What?"_

Rock stood up and walked around the table. Taking Shenhua's hand in his own, he knelt down and asked, "_Marry me?"_

The assassin looked at her boyfriend shocked for a moment, before a wide smile crossed her face. Pulling him up from his knees, she kissed him passionately as she replied, _"Yes!"_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two weeks later, Mr. Kageyama was found dead in his office at Asahi Heavy Industries….

His head sat on his desk, while his body laid behind it.

Police could find no trace of his killer.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Hope you enjoyed. Please Review and Check Out the Challenges in My Forums (Link on Profile) and the Stories I have up for Adoption Under the Title, ****_Please Adopt Me!_**

**As I said at the top, I may or may not continue this story as inspiration strikes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's a second chapter.**

**I've done my best to leave it both open ended and unnecessary of continuation, as I still have no plans to turn this into a longer story.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_"__Again!" _Shenhua demanded, holding the two bamboo rods she was using in place of her knives.

Rock took a stance, like she had taught him, holding his own bamboo rods.

A few weeks ago, Shenhua's husband had been a salary man in Japan. Now he was a pirate/smuggler here in Roanapur. But Roanapur, and the jobs Rock went on, were not exactly safe. So, after a brief trip to Japan she'd taken for…personal reasons, Shenhua and Rock had gone to the local government office and been married in the eyes of the law. Shenhua still wanted a traditional wedding ceremony, but with their erratic schedules, it wasn't something easily planned for, and she was content with the legal marriage.

For now.

But she had no intention of becoming a widow too soon. So after their wedding night, which had been fantastic, she'd begun to train Rock in her preferred method of fighting.

Rock had picked up knife throwing rather quickly, though he still wasn't as consistently accurate as she was, and secretly had a brace of throwing knives strapped to his biceps underneath his shirt that she had purchased for him.

His fighting though….

The Taiwanese assassin sighed as she struck her husband with the bamboo rod…again. "_You are not moving enough,"_ she explained as he winced. "_Knives are not swords, and you will be fighting those with guns." _She struck him again, this time in the thigh. "_Stand still and you die. You must move!"_ She smiled slightly as he finally dodged her attack, but frowned when he failed to take notice of her other rod and she struck his chest.

Standing back, Shenhua sighed, _"That is enough for today."_

Breathing hard, as his muscles still weren't use to what his wife put them through with her training, Rock apologized. "_I am sorry I am failing your lessons."_

"_You are not failing,"_ Shenhua assured him with a slight smile. "_You have progressed rapidly, and as a teacher I am proud of your progress._" She frowned though as she walked over and gently kissed his lips. Pulling back, she said, _"But as your wife, I am scared. You are not proficient enough to truly protect yourself against even a semi-competent foe."_

_"__I'm not alone,"_ Rock assured her. _"Dutch and Revy are more than capable of fighting."_

_"__True."_ Shenhua agreed, though she did not smile. While she herself had not worked with any of the Black Lagoon crew, she'd met Dutch and knew Revy 'Two-Hands' by reputation. Not to mention that Rock had told her of his experiences so far with the Black Lagoon crew. She had no doubts that Dutch and Revy were more than capable of protecting her husband. But she did have doubts that they, or rather Revy, would protect him. Rock didn't really complain, but from what he'd told her of Revy so far, she was developing a dislike of the other woman, her attitude, and her treatment of Rock.

Of course she'd actually need to meet the woman in order to actually judge her, but the picture being painted wasn't good in her mind, even with Mr. Chang's talk of his former pupil.

"_But I would rather not need to depend on them to see you return safely," _Shenhua explained to her husband. Shaking her head, she smiled, "_Enough of this talk. We are both sweaty." _Taking the bamboo rods from her husband, she put them away, along with her own. Looking over her shoulder at her husband, she gave him a seductive look. "_We could both use a shower,"_ she said as she began walking away from him.

She grinned when she heard her husband follow her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Rock!" Revy shouted, the Chinese-American woman glaring lightly at him as he stepped into The Lagoon Company's city office.

Looking over at the woman he asked, "Yes?"

"Where do you keep disappearing to?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Revy crossed her arms and looked at him. "I was going to invite you to go for a drink, but you weren't in your room…again," she explained. "So where do you keep running off to?"

He grinned lightly. "I thought you said nosey types weren't too popular around here," he said, throwing her own words back at her.

The woman growled lightly, and Rock could swear he saw her twitch. "That's not the point you idiot," she growled. "So where are you going?"

Rock rolled his eyes, and walked over to the coffee pot so that he could get a cup before he began working on the company's books, one of the standard task Dutch had assigned him to do. "I got an apartment in the city," he explained. "I only really stay in the room here when I'm too tired to head there," he explained, deciding not to say anything more." Taking a sip of the fresh coffee, he walked towards the file cabinet he'd spent his first week organizing so that it was more efficiently sorted.

"You got an apartment?" Revy asked incredulously. She snorted, "I hope you don't keep anything of value there. Dumbass," she whispered the last word to herself.

Rock didn't say anything. Most people in Roanapur knew where Shenhua, and all the powerful/dangerous people in Roanapur lived. They also knew that to steal from them was at your own peril. His belongings were probably safer in his and Shenhua's apartment than in his room at the Black Lagoon offices. At least there he didn't need to worry about Revy digging through his belongings.

Pulling out the documents he needed to balance the books, Rock sat down at the table and began to work.

Taking another sip of coffee, Rock figured he'd need a lot of it today. The shower he'd shared with Shenhua last night had taken a long time, not to mention they didn't exactly go straight to sleep.

He wasn't exactly paying attention to the time, but he was positive it was after three this morning before they had even contemplated sleep.

It was a curse and a blessing that his wife had so much energy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shenhua smiled as she sat sharpening her kukri knives.

She was currently playing bodyguard to Mr. Chang as he met with leaders of the Sun Yee On Triad that had flew in from Hong Kong.

They were in the backroom of the Chinese restaurant, while she sat at a table directly next to the door leading to the back. It was her job to ensure that no one not previously authorized went back to the room.

Sharpening her knives, which kept them in clear view, was a good way to discourage any would be intruders. And her eyes were constantly roaming for any potential threats.

Though, Shenhua had to admit, the slight pain in her groin from a very pleasurable night was a little distracting. And while she admitted that she and Rock may have overdone it the previous evening, she was looking forward to a repeat performance.

She idly wondered if she could convince Rock to let her tie him to the bed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Hope you enjoyed. This story was meant to take place after Ring Ding Ship Chase, but before Calm Down, Two Men (And I am using the Anime order, not the Magna order). Whether this takes place before or during the Nazi Sub events (I am not typing out the technical name), depends on whether I decide to add more or not.**

**Anyway, Please Review, and Check Out My Forums (Link on Profile) and the Stories I have up for Adoption under the Title: ****_Please Adopt Me!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's official, I am making this a multi-chapter story. Frankly, I've come up with ideas as to how Rock and Shenhua's relationship changes several things, as well as some in between chapter scenes. I've even come up with what will happen when Revy finds out, and more importantly, how she'll find out.**

**Not to mention that, frankly, I love this idea, and since I seem to be on a Black Lagoon kick lately…**

**Anyway, on with the story**

**CHAPTER 3**

Rock was nervous as he stood in Rowan 'Jackpot' Pigeon's club.

If Shenhua knew he was here, despite it being for business, he wasn't sure he'd survive with his manhood still attached.

"What's with your friend that looks like he ain't ever seen a pair o' titties before?" Rowan asked Revy.

Rock admitted he wasn't really paying attention, he was trying to keep his eyes focused anywhere other than the women that were wearing so little they may as well be nude, but he had definitely seen titties before. Not to mention, none of these women, from the glimpses he had seen, held a candle to his wife.

He was finally pulled from his attempts not to be caught by his wife, whom he was deathly afraid of suddenly walking in with her knives drawn and running at him with anger in her eyes, when Revy began pushing him out.

He happily complied.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Why are you so late_?" Shenhua asked as Rock walked into the apartment.

"_Revy and I ended up at the police station_," Rock explained. "_I think we finally worked past our differences."_

Shenhua raised an eyebrow, and crossed her arms. "_You were at the police station?"_

Rock nodded.

"_Then how come I saw you and Revy walk into the GoofFest when I drove by this morning_?"

Rock paled. "_We were there on business, informing Rowan of his newest shipment of alcohol and how much he owed us_," he explained quickly.

Shenhua watched her husband squirm for a moment, before grinning, "_Relax Rock, I understand."_

Her husband breathed out a sigh of relief.

"_But_," Rock tensed up again, "_you owe me for even stepping foot in that place_."

"_Of course_," Rock agreed. "_Anything."_

Shenhua grinned. "_Excellent. Though, if you ever step in that place for anything besides business_," she drew one of her kukri and stepped forward, running the tip gently over his shirt, down until the tip was hovering over his crotch, "_then I'll put these in jars on our self_."

"_You have nothing to worry about_," Rock assured, wary of his very dangerous wife and her temper. "_None of those girls hold a candle to you...uh...from what I glimpsed_."

Shenhua sheathed her knife, before saying, "_Relax Rock, I know don't care if your eye wanders, just so long as that's ALL that wanders."_ She took a step back and added, "_Besides I think I know how to punish you_."

The Japanese man gulped.

"_Tomorrow, you and I are going shopping, but tonight," _Shenhua smirked, and pulled a silk cloth from the table she'd been standing by when he walked in. "_I get to tie you up and show exactly why you never need to visit Rowan's for anything besides business._"

Roc found he didn't really have anything to complain about in regards to that part of his punishment, especially not in the morning, when he woke up before his wife and used those same cloths to tie her up.

They both were extremely happy when they left the apartment around ten for the second part of Rock's punishment.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Why are we here_?" Rock asked, as Shenhua led him into a tailor shop.

With a grin, his wife answered, "_You need new clothes."_

_"__But why?"_

Shenhua smiled. "_Because I'm your wife and I say you do, plus its part of your punishment_," she explained, before adding, "_Relax, I can assure nothing here will be as horrible as that Hawaiian shirt Revy bought you."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_I admit I like them," _Rock admitted when the couple returned to their apartment. "_But I still don't understand why you insisted on them?"_

Currently, rather than a white dress shirt, grey slacks, and blue-green tie. Rock was wearing a custom tailored, white suit jacket with matching custom tailored white slacks, and a green-blue dress shirt.

His wife smiled, and pulled out a leather harness that, despite its familiar look, was different than what his wife wore. The harness would hold two sheathed kukri knives to ones back, which was why it was familiar. Shenhua wore one herself, which was why she wore a white jacket with her dress, to hide the harness. But unlike Shenhua's harness, the one would also hold several throwing knives to ones chest, several on each side.

"_I think it's time you started carrying knives with you,"_ she explained, handing him the harness. "_The jacket will hide the harness and knives, it's white, because of the heat, but also lightweight. Since I know how much you like to look professional, I had matching slacks made to go with the jackets we picked up."_

Rock smiled at his wife, and stepped forward to kiss her gently. "_Thank you."_

Shenhua's smile faded slightly. "_I'm afraid there is one more thing to do."_

_"__What?"_

_"__Test your skills," _Shenhua said flatly.

The Taiwanese woman wouldn't admit it, but she was scared for her husband. Since he went on that Nazi sub job two-weeks ago, she'd intensified his training. She wanted him to be comfortable carrying knives, comfortable enough to always carry them, like she did. She was positive that his explanation of what had gone down in the sub would have been different if he'd even had one knife.

Of course, it probably would have helped if he'd been more willing to reign in Revy 'Two-Hands.'

Frankly, she was tempted to deal with the, apparently reckless, woman herself. Of course, it didn't help that her husband tried to get along with his co-worker, and didn't want to stir things up as he was the new guy on the crew.

He needed to stand up for himself, and she hoped her training, and him carrying a weapon beyond throwing knives, would encourage him to stand up for himself.

But she needed to be sure he knew how to use them.

_"__How?" _he asked.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_"__Why this guy?" _Rock asked, flicking his cigarette out of the car.

"_He is small fry," _Shenhua explained. "_And he is poorly trained. Still, as he is apparently an informant, Boss Chang wants an example made of him."_

_"__Understandable. So…what am I supposed to do?"_

_"__Incapacitate him so we can take him to Sawyer," _Shenhua explained. "_Though if you have to, kill him. But Boss Chang would prefer he goes to the Cleaner."_

_"__Alright," _Rock sighed. "_His apartment number?"_

"_12C," _Shenhua informed him. "_Call me when he's incapacitated, and I'll bring up the suitcase."_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rock pulled one of the kukri from the sheath on his back, taking a breath, he made sure he wasn't standing in front of the door, and knocked.

"Who's there?" a voice from inside the room asked loudly.

Rock didn't answer, but he knocked again.

The response this time was several shots through the door. Still, Rock stayed to the side, waiting patiently. When the door opened, Rock waited until the gun the man was carrying was out the door, before bringing the blunt side of the knife up into it, knocking the gun from his hand and causing him to scream.

Only once he was disarmed, did Rock step in front of the door.

"Who the fuck are…"

Rock cut the man off, swinging the flat of his knife into the man's head, knocking him out. As the man fell to the floor, Rock stood over him a moment, making sure he really was knocked out. Once he was confident, he sheathed his kukri, and pulled two zip ties and a gag from his pocket. Quickly, he tied the man's arms and legs together, before attaching the gag to his head, just in case he woke up. He also quickly frisked the man, finding a butterfly knife in one pocket, but nothing else.

Confident the man was secure, he pulled out his cell phone and called his wife.

A few minutes later, Shenhua walked in with a large suitcase. Raising an eyebrow, she smiled at him and said, "_He's not dead, good job."_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_"__You did good work Shenhua," _Mr. Chang said as he handed over the cash for the job, idly taking note of the man in the white suit standing behind his favorite assassin.

Shenhua smiled. "_I didn't do anything beyond drop him off to Sawyer," _she said. Gesturing to the man, she added, "_My husband," _Chang did a spit take with the beer he's just taken a drink of,_ "did the work, a test of his skills."_

_"__Husband?"_ Chang questioned, now taking an interest in the man. Smiling he said, "_Congratulations are in order then…he does speak Chinese?"_

_"__Along with several other languages," _the man answered. He bowed slightly to the man, "_It a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Chang, my wife speaks highly of you."_

_"__I wish I could say the same Mr.…?"_

_"__Okajima. Rokuro Okajima."_

Chang grinned. "_You're Dutch's newest crewmate, Rock, aren't you?"_

_"__Yes sir."_

Chang laughed lightly before asking, "_I take he doesn't know about your wife…or what she has you doing?"_

_"__No sir."_

_"__Don't look so glum Rock," _Chang assured him. "_I won't tell him. It's your personal life after-all, and has no effect on business…yet."_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As they walked back to their car, Shenhua asked, "_By the way, I never did ask, how did you and Revy work out your differences?"_

Rock gulped, well aware of his wife's opinion of his partner. And while he admitted Revy wasn't exactly the nicest person, she wasn't always horrible to him. In fact most of the time she was rather tolerant, lunes he ticked her off somehow. Still, he didn't want to keep secrets from his wife.

So he explained the events that lead to him and Revy spending several hours at the police station.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shenhua decided that her husband was far too kind to his partner.

And if Revy ever pointed a gun at her husband again, she'd slit the slut's throat and gladly watch her bleed out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day, Rock walked into the office wearing his new clothes, though today he wore a red dress shirt with the new suit.

It was surprising how comfortable the suit was in the heat, not to mention how comforting the harness holding the knives felt.

Benny whistled, being the first one to him. "Nice threads Rock," the blonde said with a smile. "Got a hot date later?"

Of course this drew the attention of Revy and Dutch, in time to pay attention to Rock's answer, "Just thought I'd try a different look."

Dutch smirked. "Well you certainly don't look any more threating, and more professional," the bald man said, before taking a sip of his coffee. "It certainly can't hurt business, especially when you negotiate or translate."

Revy's reaction however was different, and Rock noticed her eye twitch slightly. "So you wanted to try a different look?" she asked, tensely.

Benny rolled his eyes and Dutch smirked into his coffee, the two already knowing what the woman was going to say.

Rock nodded, "Yes."

"Then why did you wear a suit instead of that Hawaiian shirt I got you?!" she demanded.

Rock groaned, preparing for the familiar argument.

Benny and Dutch settled in to watch the show with amusement.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Hope you enjoyed the events around Calm Down, Two Men as well as Rock's first meeting with Mr. Chang, at least my version of it.**

**Anyway, Please Review, and Check Out My Forums (Link on Profile) and the Stories I have up for Adoption under the Title: Please Adopt Me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter contains a lot of Shenhua/Rock fluff. There is a borderline lemon at the end of the first part, and a full-blown one in the middle. The lemon is kind of necessary for this chapter, so no warning beforehand.**

**Chapter 4**

"Oooh!" Shenhua moaned. "_That feels amazing."_

Rock smiled as he worked his hands over his wife's naked back, massaging her tense muscles.

The Taiwanese woman had recently returned from a week away, having been sent on a job for Mr. Chang. And she had come back more than a little angry.

What was supposed to be a simple assignation had turned into a clusterfuck. Leigharch had gotten high and forgot to fill up their getaway car which had run out of gas as they were being chased by the private guards her target had hired, despite the fact she'd already killed the target (a politician that was becoming a pain in the ass). So she'd had to work with guerilla tactics and fight in the jungle surrounding the isolated compound the man had lived in, as well as protect the Irishman's ass (despite his faults he was a skilled driver and Chang would prefer he remain alive). Then she and Leigharch had to walk THREE FUCKING DAYS to get to a small town where they could hotwire a car (a shitty cramped one at that, which apparently didn't have any shocks and virtually no padding in the seats) to travel to Bangkok, all the while enduring Leigharch's whining because all of his cocaine and pot had been back in the car, where Shenhua had finally been able to make arrangements to get back to Roanapur.

Needless to say, she hadn't been happy when she returned home.

Luckily Rock knew how to handle his irate wife…without getting a knife shoved through his balls.

First, he'd cooked her a good meal, while Shenhua enjoyed a relaxing shower. Then after eating, he'd led his wife to the bedroom and told her to take off her robe (the only thing she'd put on after her shower) and to lay on her stomach across the bed.

Once Shenhua had done as instructed, Rock (who had at this point removed everything but his pants) climbed into the bed and, kneeling over her, began to skillfully massage the assassin's back.

Having worked out most of the tension that had built up in his wife's muscles now, and confident that she was relaxed and not expecting it, Rock altered the pressure he was using, turning the massage in a sexual direction. Leaning down, he began peppering Shenhua's shoulders with light kisses as his hands continued their work.

"Rock," Shenhua moaned, only to gasp as Rock's hands began working her ass cheeks, his lips trailing kisses down her spine.

The former businessman smirked at his wife's reactions. Placing one last kiss at the base of her spine, Rock wrapped his arms around Shenhua's waist and lifted her up so that she was on her knees, drawing a shocked squeaked from her in the processes.

As Shenhua repositioned her legs to support her weight, she asked, "_What are you doing?"_

Rock didn't answer. Instead, he leaned down, spread Shenhua's ass cheeks, and licked his tongue across the woman's wet slit.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Several hours later, Shenhua collapsed against her husband, his member still buried inside her.

Both were covered in sweat from their enthusiastic lovemaking.

"_That was…fantastic,_" Shenhua panted lightly, before sharing a slow, yet passionate kiss with Rock. Smiling, she added, "_You sure know how to make a girl feel better."_

Rock smiled, and lightly caressed her cheek. "_Does this make-up for your trip?"_ he asked.

"_No_,_" _Shenhua said, though she smirked at Rock's frown. "_It is a good start however, and I don't have the energy to continue right now." _She lifted herself off of her husband, taking a deep breath as she felt him leave her body, before rolling over to her husband's side, and snuggling into him. "_You can continue making me feel better in the morning,"_ she told him happily.

Rock smiled and chuckled lightly. Pressing a kiss to his wife's forehead he said, "_I love you my wife."_

_"__You'll love me even more when we wake up,"_ she smirked, before kissing his chin, "_but I love you too my husband."_

The two fell asleep together, exhausted from their activities.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shenhua awoke first.

Looking at her still sleeping husband, the assassin had to wonder how she'd managed to get so lucky. The man really was too good for her.

With a smirking smile, Shenhua carefully, so as not to wake Rock, made her way down to husband's waist. Lightly grasping his manhood, Shenhua began to gently lick, until all nine inches of her husband's thick cock was hard.

Idly, she wondered if his co-workers at Lagoon Company realized just how accurate the nickname they gave her husband was for him.

Licking her lips in anticipation, Shenhua lowered her lips.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rock awoke to a wonderful sensation.

Opening his eyes, he looked down to see his wife deep-throating him. Her grey eyes were focused on him, as she sucked him one last time.

Removing her mouth from him, she smirked and continued to lightly stroke him with her hand as she said, "_Good morning."_

He smiled and asked, _"What did I do to deserve such a wake up?"_

_"__You don't like it?"_ she asked coyly.

"_Quite the opposite," _he told her. "_I just want to know how to earn such a wakeup call again."_

Shenhua smirked and climbed up until she was straddling her husband. Leaning down, she whispered, "_I told you you'd love me even more when we woke up."_

Lining up his cock, she impaled herself onto him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Almost an hour later, the couple had switched positions. Shenhua was on her back, as her Rock pounded into her hard.

And one of their phones rang.

The couple had two phones, a house phone, which Shenhua used, and a cell that Rock did. They did this so that, in the event their respective business associates called, the line wasn't tied up by the other.

Shenhua was annoyed at the ringing, she was toughly enjoying herself and had no desire for them to stop. Luckily, she was closest to the phone next to the bed. Though she forgot that the phone was Rock's cell.

"_Don't… (gasp)…Don't stop!"_ she instructed her husband, reaching for the phone. Answering it rather abruptly she asked, "_What!"_

"Uh…is Rock there?" the voice on the other end, which she vaguely recognized as Dutch from her few interactions with the man, asked.

Shenhua moaned, before holding the phone out for her husband. "_For you,"_ she gasped, as Rock had lightly pinched her clit.

Rock grabbed the phone and, not stopping his movements, asked, "What?"

"We have a job," Dutch said, sounding vaguely amused. "Be to the boat at eleven."

"Alright," Rock said.

Before he hung up, Shenhua screamed as her orgasm hit her. Rock pressed the end button and dropped the phone as his wife's squeezing walls coaxed his own orgasm out and he emptied himself deep inside her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dutch smirked as he looked at the phone before hanging up.

"Sounds like someone's having fun," he said to himself, being alone in the office as Revy was still asleep and Benny had already headed out to the boat to begin prep for the job.

With a sigh, he turned to look at the door that would lead to the apartments. Guess he had to wake Revy up.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Stepping onto the boat, Rock was greeted by Dutch, "Sounds like you had a good time this morning."

This drew the attention of Revy, who was lounging on the front of the boat, waiting for them to take off.

"Sorry about that," Rock said with a slight blush.

Dutch smirked. "Don't be sorry, but be careful. The ho's in this city ain't exactly the cleanest."

Before Rock could respond, Revy asked, "What the fuck are you two jabbering about?"

"I called Rock this morning and the phone was answered by a woman, a woman that screamed her orgasm just before Rock hung-up," Dutch explained.

Revy was stunned. "You were with a woman?" she asked Rock, sounding shocked.

Rock rolled his eyes. "Not that it's any of your business, either of yours," he added looking at a smirking Dutch, "but yes. And for the record, she wasn't a prostitute." Before either of his crewmates could comment, he asked, "So what's this job we got?"

Dutch continued to smirk, but answered Rock's question, "We're picking up a package for the cartel…."

As Dutch explained what was going on, Rock didn't notice the glare Revy was leveling at him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Hope you enjoyed. Please Review, Check out the Challenges in my Forums, and the Stories I have up for Adoption under the Title: Please Adopt Me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After leaving the dock, Rock made his way into the cabin where Dutch was steering the boat.

Before the Japanese man could day anything, Dutch said, "You know Revy's pissed at ya?"

Rock snorted. "When isn't she?" he asked rhetorically. "What about this time?"

Dutch grinned. "You slept with someone besides her."

"So? It's not like she's interested in me…is she?" the former businessman asked worriedly. The last thing he needed was his partner wanting him when he was very happily married.

"Hell if I know what that woman's thinking," Dutch told him smugly. "All I know is that, for better or worse, you're hers."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Dutch smirked before answering. "She took you hostage, she invited you into the crew, so the way she sees it, you're her property," he explained. "No different than her cutlasses. And you know how protective she is of her guns."

"And what do you suggest?" Rock asked, opening the fridge and pulling out a couple beers, one he handed to the captain.

Cracking the beer open, Dutch took a drink. "Don't mention anything about getting pussy when she's around…unless it's hers," he added, smirking once more.

"If I recall, you're the one that brought it up. And you answered her when she asked what we were walking about," Rock pointed out.

With a chuckle, Dutch replied, "That's because I didn't realize then that Revy saw you as her property. Now that I have, I won't be saying nothing when she's in earshot." He took another sip of his beer, before changing the subject and asking, "So how good was she?"

Rock smirked. "I don't think that's any of your business."

"Cold man," Dutch said chuckling. Then he noticed something on the horizon. Turning serious once more, Dutch said, "Our rendezvous is up ahead. Go make sure the shipment's ready to load…And tell Revy to get her ass in here."

"Yes sir, Captain Sir," Rock said sarcastically, before chugging down the last of his beer, and tossing the can in the bin next to the fridge.

Once Rock had left the cabin, Dutch muttered to himself, "Smart-ass."

00000000000000000000000

'Shit!' Rock thought as Revy held a gun to the Lovelace boy's head. 'The damn hothead has to keep making everything worse!'

This was definitely a clusterfuck…

000000000000000000000000

Stepping into his and Shenhua's apartment, Rock wanted nothing more than a hot shower and to go to sleep.

Having heard her husband enter, Shenhua walked over to him, noticing the dirt on his suit, and his weary expression, she asked, "_You okay?"_

Rock smiled tiredly. "_Yeah._"

The two shared a brief kiss before Rock explained, "_I really don't think either of us is having a good week."_

"_What happened?"_ Shenhua asked, helping Rock out of his Jacket when she noticed him wince.

"_Ever hear of the Bloodhound of Florencia?"_ Rock asked.

Shenhua stopped her movement, her eyes wide as her mouth opened in shock. The Bloodhound of Florencia was a legend, despite the fact she hadn't been seen or heard of for a couple years now. "_The Bloodhound was here in Roanapur?"_

Rock snorted. "_Here…and pissed off."_

By this point, Rock had his shirt off, and there was a clear bruise on his shoulder from where he'd been thrown against the side of the car while he and the crew were fleeing the Bloodhound.

Shenhua noticed a few other bruises and cuts, but it was the shoulder that drew her attention, and explained why her husband was wincing when he tried removing his clothes himself.

"_Apparently, she tried leaving her past behind her, got a job as a maid to the Lovelace family, one of the thirteen noble families of South America," _Rock explained. _"Senor Lovelace did something to piss of the cartels, and they kidnapped his son, the package we were hired to deliver. Of course we weren't told what the package was,"_ he pointed out. _"The Bloodhound came to get her young master back…and Revy had to hold the boy at fucking gunpoint right in front of her, after we'd just witnessed her take out several members of the Cartel with extreme ease."_

He looked at his wife, "_I don't think I need to tell you just how much of a mistake that was."_

_"__What happened?" _The assassin asked.

_"__A car chase, a gun fight, Balalaika, and a fist fight," _Rock explained.

Shenhua tugged on Rock's waistband, and began pulling him towards the bathroom. "_Sounds like you need a shower and some rest." _With a slight smirk she added, "_I'll help." _

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day, Rock was aiding Benny as they assessed the damage the terrorist-turned-maid had cost them.

On top of losing the payment for transporting the Garcia Lovelace, there was the fuel the Black Lagoon had used as well as the damage to the company's Pontiac. Dutch was already trying to find a job that would make up for the lost profit and expenses, hopefully so that they could at least break even, which left Benny and Rock to take the car to get repaired.

Rock was with Benny so that he could get the final price of repairs and add it to everything else (Something he was actually able to do in his head), before calling Dutch with the final total. Benny was the one that actually knew what needed to be done on the car though, since there were a few aftermarket modifications that had been added to the car.

The shop, which was the only repair shop in town that was honest (this in turn made it popular and busy), was backlogged. Though they were able to get the car pushed to the front of the line for a significant increase in payment. After hearing the final total, Rock called Dutch.

They ended up not paying the extra, which meant it would be about two months before their car got worked on. And they estimated it would be at least a week and a half, maybe two, of work before the car was done once they actually started working on it.

"Well, this has been an expensive few days," Benny mentioned as the two men began the walk back to the Lagoon Company Office.

"Yeah," Rock sighed, wincing as he lightly rubbed his bruised shoulder. "This has not been a good week at all."

"I wouldn't say that," Benny said with a grin. "I hear you got some the other day."

"Okay, I have to ask, why is everyone so interested in my love life?" Rock asked, looking at Benny. He wouldn't admit it to Dutch or Revy, but Benny was probably Rock's best friend in Roanapur. Granted, this was mainly because he would talk to the blonde man without fear of being shot or losing his job, but still.

Benny chuckled. "Because frankly, you don't seem the type to go for one night stands," he told the other man.

"I'm not," Rock admitted.

As he said this, an interested gleam appeared in Benny's eye. "Then what happened?" he asked. "Frankly, I doubt there are any women in Roanapur you'd go steady with…except maybe Revy."

"You'd be wrong," Rock informed him. "Can I trust you not to tell Dutch or Revy….especially Revy?"

"Hey, as long as it's not gonna cause the company problems, my lips are sealed."

"She's my wife," Rock admitted, shocking the Jewish man into stopping.

"What?" Benny asked, shocked.

Rock smirked. "I met her when I was still in Japan," he explained. "I didn't know at the time that she was an assassin for the Triads. Imagine my surprise when, after a few days here, I bump into her on the street?"

"Whoa man, back up. You're married….to an assassin for the Triads?"

"Yes," Rock admitted.

"Well, shit," Benny said with a chuckle. "Is she hot?"

Rock laughed lightly. "Very."

"You need to introduce us some time," Benny said. "Though I suggest telling Revy before she finds out herself."

"Does it matter?" Rock asked. "I'm still getting a bullet in the nuts whether I tell her or not when she finds out."

"True," Benny admitted with a smirk.

The two men continued walking in silence for a few moments before Benny said, "If you do tell her, make sure I'm there."

"What am I, your entertainment?" Rock asked with a smile.

Benny chuckled. "Why else do you think Dutch keeps you around?" he asked with a smile.

"My dashing good looks?"

Benny just started laughing.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Hope you enjoyed. Please Review, Check out the Challenges in my Forums, and the Stories I have up for Adoption under the Title: Please Adopt Me!**


End file.
